Kiss It Better
by The Odd One95
Summary: Melvin got hurt and Gizmo had to fix her up. Cue adorable fluffy one shot.


**(I don't get it, why do you guys keep asking for more Gizmo/Melvin? Well, I aim to please.)**

Melvin tackled See-More. "I've captured you!" She crowed. "Like heck, get offa me!" See-More yelled, struggling under the smaller girl. Melvin smiled and yelled, "Bobby, come help me get him!" "Bobby's a little busy right now, little girl." Melvin whipped around.

Gizmo grinned. One of his gadgets, a shield generator, had Bobby surrounded. The teddy bear was furious, battering and biting the shield. Melvin gasped, and See-More took his chance. He turned on the eyeball projectile and shot Melvin away.

The little girl went flying away, barely landing on her feet.

What was Melvin thinking! Her, by herself (and Bobby) taking on the entire HIVE Five while they were robbing a convenience store. Melvin grabbed her communicator. "Raven, help me- ooph!" Gizmo had shot an explosive at her, sending her flying.

Melvin hit the ground, hard, and blacked out.

See-More got up and brushed himself off. "You didn't have to be that rough, Gizmo, I think you actually hurt her pretty bad." Gizmo scoffed. "She's just a stupid kid." _'She's ten, you're twelve. The age difference isn't much. Let's get her back to base and make sure Gizmo didn't kill her.'_ Kyd Wykkyd signed.

The HIVE Five took off, Melvin in tow.

* * *

"Why do I have to help her?" Gizmo grumbled. "Because you broke her. I would have Angel do it, but she's in jail. Go." See-More said adamantly, pointing at the cot where Melvin was lying down.

About to go on a pseudo swearing rant, Gizmo stormed over there. Melvin woke up foggily. "Hey, booger picking blonde. You got hurt." Gizmo growled, grabbing some bandages.

Melvin sat up in shock, gripping her forehead. "Hey, hold still! You'll make your forehead open up again, idiot." Gizmo snapped. "Where am I? Where's Bobby?" Melvin asked tearfully. Gizmo sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're in the HIVE Five base, if that creepy teddy bear is Bobby, he's probably still trapped in one of my shields."

Gizmo held up the gauze and taped it onto her forehead. "There's antiseptic stuff on it, so it won't get infected." "Why are you being nice? Raven says you guys are mean." Melvin asked. "Because See-More is making me. He'll probably send you back after I'm done patching you up, you're just a kid."

Melvin smiled. "Thank you, Gizmo!" "Aw, shut up, snot eater." Gizmo grumbled, blushing. He grabbed some band-aids and put them on her knuckles. "So, why'd you do it?" He asked. "Do what?" Melvin asked. "Take us on, by yourself, without backup. That's a suicide move!" Gizmo said.

A band-aid fell off the table and Gizmo grumbled, "Aw, crud!" Picking it up, he put it across her nose, which also had a scratch on it. "Well… I wasn't alone, for one. I had Bobby. And for two… I wanted to show I could handle it. Raven thinks I'm weak and constantly is defending me. I can take care of myself!" Melvin put her fist up in the air. "I'm gonna be the greatest titan ever!"

Gizmo snorted. "All right… I think I patched you up mostly. Anywhere else?" "My knee, but I can get that." Melvin grabbed one of the extra large band-aids and put it on her skinned knee. Then she took another one and put it just above Gizmo's brow.

The boy genius sputtered, "Hey, why'd you do that!" "Because you had a scratch there." Melvin explained. "Oh. Thanks I guess. For being a crud munching titan, you aren't all that bad." Gizmo said, blushing again. "You look funny when you blush." Melvin giggled.

She seemed to be waiting for something. "What?" Gizmo said. "Aren't you gonna kiss my forehead and make it better?" Melvin asked. Gizmo really turned bright red. "What! Why?" "That's what Raven always does." Melvin said. "Yeah, Raven's a girl though!" Gizmo said.

Melvin cocked her head to the side. "Why is that different?" She asked. _'Wow, she's naïve!'_ Gizmo thought. "Fine, I'll… kiss it better." Gizmo grumbled. Lips tightly pursed, he brushed them against the bandage. "There, happy? Hey!"

The 'hey' was because Melvin kissed the bandage on Gizmo's brow. "What was that for!" He snapped. "Because you needed a kiss better too! You need one for your attitude too." Melvin said. "Whatever." Gizmo snapped open his communicator, still blushing. "Kyd, get her outta here." He ordered.

Kyd appeared, grabbed her, and vanished. He came back a second later. _'Dropped her off at the Titan's Roof.'_ He signed. _'Are… you okay?'_ "I'm fine, creeper!" Gizmo yelped.

* * *

"So, they bandaged you up and sent you back? I guess they have more honor then I originally thought." Robin said. Melvin nodded. "Gizmo helped fix me up. Can I tell him thank you?"

Raven hid a smile. "Sure, Melvin. You can tell him thank you."

**I was in the mood for fluff, even though I just read a Hunger Games/Teen Titans thing… and one of the characters diiieeeeeddd….**

** Sad day, sad, sad, sad.**

** Tell me what else you want to see Gizmo and Melvin do.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!**


End file.
